falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fim da Linha
}} Fim da Linha é uma quest principal do Instituto em Fallout 4. Passo a passo resumido Passo a passo detalhado Fale com o Pai O Pai irá perguntar ao personagem do jogador o que ele acha das intenções do Diretorado de destruir a Irmandade de Aço. Mesmo que o jogador dizendo que é um erro fazê-lo, o Pai irá insistir que é a única decisão certa a se fazer ou o Instituto será destruído. Ele então revela que o envolvimento do Sole Survivor com a Ferrovia é conhecido e que eles estão prontos para destruí-la. Mesmo que o jogador insista que eles são aliados e defende salvá-los, o Pai dirá que eles devem ser eliminados. Se o jogador recusar, o Pai dirá que é uma ordem. Mate Desdemona Quando chegando no QG da Ferrovia, o próximo passo pode ser resolvido de várias maneiras, mais terá dois resultados. 1. Se aliar ao Instituto - Matar Desdemona O momento em que o jogador atirar em alguém, todos no QG da Ferrovia se tornarão hostis. Glory é a maior ameaça da facção. Ele usa uma minigun e armadura pesada. O resto da facção usará pistolas sem modificação, apenas Deacon usará qualquer arma que ele estiver portando. Se o Deacon não estiver no QG quando o Sole Survivor atacar, ele estará perambulando na Comunidade, ele terá que ser perseguido para a missão continuar. Depois de matar os líderes da Ferrovia, retorne para o Pai. Ele dirá sobre um plano para expulsar a Irmandade de Aço da Comunidade e desencorajá-los de voltar. Seu plano é mostrar a Irmandade que o Instituto pode voltar sua tecnologia contra eles. O Jogador será instruindo a falar com a(o) Doutra Li/Doutor Watson. Fim da Linha será encerrada e Dirigível para Baixo terá início. Se a Prydwen foi destruída em Fulgor Vermelho dos Foguetes, Fim da Linha será completada e Família Nuclear terá início. 2. Aliar-se a Ferrovia - Avisar Desdemona Para manter-se aliado da Ferrovia, você deve informar Desdemona sobre as ordens do Instituto, ela dirá ao Sole Survivor para continuar trabalhando com o Patriota. Você agorá precisará concluir uma série de quests, começando por Subterrâneo Sob Disfarce. Não existe recompensa por essa escolha, mas o personagem do jogador continuará um membro da Ferrovia. Se todos os objetivos de Subterrâneo sob Disfarce antes de falar com Z1-14 para avisar que os sintéticos rebeldes estão prontos, ele descobrirá que a Irmandade irá atacar o QG da Ferrovia , iniciando Precipício da Guerra. Estágios da quest Notas * Se o personagem do jogador já eliminou a Ferrovia por conta própria completando Pensamento Tático, o Pai irá simplesmente expressar alívio pelo Sole Survivor já ter lidado com a situação e quest terá fim. * Se a quest Boston Depois do Anoitecer estiver ativa, alguns personagens da Ferrovia ainda estarão marcados como essenciais e até te seguirão pela Comunidade. * Se o X6-88 for o companheiro atual quando se aproximando do QG da Ferrovia, a base inteira se tornará hostil automaticamente. * Matar qualquer agente da Ferrovia com nome irá fazer com que o jogador se torne inimigo da Ferrovia. * Se Deacon estiver em um assentamento durante a quest, atacá-lo fará com que alguns colonos se tornem hostis. * O jogador pode completar a quest depois de finalizar algumas quests para a Ferrovia, como Fulgor Vermelho dos Foguetes. * É também possível completar Subterrâneo Sob Disfarce antes de começar a quest. Já que Subterrâneo sob Disfarce é encerrada apenas depois de Ativando, o que também inciará Fim da Linha, o personagem do jogador irá ter os dois objetivos (Avisar ou matar Desdemona) ao mesmo tempo. Quando falando com Desdemona, você terá a opção de contar sobre as ordens do Instituto e o ataque iminente da Irmandade de Aço. en:End of the Line ru:У последней черты uk:У останньої риси Categoria:Quests do Instituto